


Something to Remember Me By

by lesbianpapyrus



Series: Femslash February [12]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpapyrus/pseuds/lesbianpapyrus
Summary: Noelle gets Susie to come to the carnival with her.





	Something to Remember Me By

A carnival had come to Hometown, and Noelle was determined to get Susie to go.

Susie was rather reluctant at first. Her parents had never taken her to any kind of fair or theme park as a child, and she wasn’t overly fond of crowds. The only reason she agreed to go was because Noelle would be there too.

The carnival had a large midway full of games and a small collection of rides. There were food trucks around every corner and stands full of stuffed animals and other knick-knacks to sell.

And of course, there were many, many people, most of whom were not from Hometown and whom Susie did not recognize, which made her rather uneasy.

Fortunately, Noelle was holding her hand, which made Susie’s stomach churn for an entirely different reason.

Noelle wasn’t the most adventurous person, but when Susie seemed interested in the roller coaster, she gallantly offered to go along with her. She nearly threw up after the ride, but managed to keep it down, asking Susie if she wanted to try something else.

Susie ended up finding great fun in the midway games, winning many prizes, all of which she handed off to Noelle. “I don’t need any of this stuff,” she claimed, though Noelle thought there might be another reason for Susie’s generosity.

Toward the end of the day, Noelle had a backpack full of little stuffed animals and other toys, and Susie had nothing but a little bit of cash in her pocket. That seemed rather sad to Noelle, and she decided she wasn’t going to let Susie leave without something.

But what? Noelle was no good at games, and most of the gift stands were overly expensive.

When she saw a cart of balloons near the exit, she knew what she was going to get.

When Noelle handed over a bright red balloon to Susie, she was confused. “What’s this for? I really don’t need it…”

“You should have something to remember this day by!” Noelle argued. “And you’ve given me so much stuff… you should just—have something, too.”

Susie fingered the white string, staring up at the red balloon. Then she smiled. “Well, thanks. I won’t lose it, then.”

And Susie did not. Long after the balloon had deflated, she kept it in the pocket on the inside of her jacket. And it was not simply something to remember that day at the carnival by.

It was something to remind her of Noelle, and of her unrelenting kindness.


End file.
